The present invention relates generally to computer hardware, and more particularly to electrical equipment racks.
Most datacenters are based around standard racking systems, each datacenter rack in the standard racking system contains a number of individually removable electrical equipment units, particularly data handling units, for example data storage units or server computer units. In one common configuration, a standard datacenter rack comprises a large skeletal metal frame defining a rectangular faced box comprising a horizontal rectangular base with an upright mounting element extending from each corner, and with a top completing the structure. The datacenter rack, or simply the rack, is designed for the horizontal insertion of a number of data handling units, for example server computer units, or servers, typically each server being of a standard size. Standard server-rack configurations are measured in server units, each server unit, or 1U, comprises a horizontal space measuring 19 inches (480 mm) wide by 1.75 inches (44 mm) high. A typical full size rack accommodates a 42U high collection of standard sized servers, for example up to 21 2U servers, and typically measure 73.5 inches (1.87 m) high internally. Other rack sizes include 36U and 47U.
Typically each server is mounted on an extendable horizontal mounting rail arrangement at either side of the rack. Each mounting rail comprises a horizontal fixed element which clips in to the front and back vertical members on one side of the rack, using one or more of provided spaced mounting apertures or holes in each vertical element. Each mounting rail further comprises a horizontal server support member extendable on roller bearings out of the front of the rack. When the server support members of two complementary mounting rails on either side of the rack are extended out of the front of the rack, a horizontally aligned server may be attached to each side server support member by way of, for example, complementary protruding and recessed fastening means. Once securely attached to each side server support member, the server may be pushed fully in to the rack by way of the roller bearings in the mounting rails. Once in its operational position, service cabling may be attached to the mounted server.